THE TRAIN BASHING SLASHER WITH SUGARY COATING
by Banana Crepes
Summary: A fic me and my friend created together!  dont take this too seriously   Rated for swearing and themes :3c


It was a bright day, the sun was shining, the sky was clear. A wonderful scent of flowers and spring filled the air or Unova today.  
>Nothing Emmet would notice. Down in the Battle Subway giant Patrats found their way over the rails, a quite dangerous place because trains were noicily driving over the rails as well, having trainers holding Pok mon fights inside.<p>One of these trainers was no one less than the Subway Boss Emmet - losing every single fight. Usually the Double Line was feared like no other, because of Emmet's strong fighting style and Pok mon Team. But today wasn't normal. The young man couldn't focus whatever he tried. There was not even a smile on the man's face.<p>

His brother had been ignoring him for the past weeks. They barely made eye contact, and conversations were short or were never started at all. At first it seemed like it wouldn't last very long, but after a while it started to bother him to the point he couldn't even get out of bed correctly anymore.

His brother has started dating just recently. A stupid, fat chump called "Clay". Emmet would never understand why his brother decided to have feelings for such a person. Not only that his look was disturbing Emmet, he was cruel and acting like the king of the wild-west.  
>Emmet sighed, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. He wanted to be happy for his brother, but he couldn't stand his ignorance. They were twinsm but now Emmet felt like they weren't even relative.<p>

After a day that felt like forever, the Twin in the white coat returned home, only to find an empty appartment - apparently his brother decided to have dinner at his Date's place. Apparently Emmet wasn't good enough for his brother anymore. Emmet shook his head and threw his coat and hat to the ground. He couldn't stand this situation anymore, but what could he do? He still wanted for Ingo to be happy, but he needed to be able to communicate with his brother like before. Sadly, it would be a bother to even wish for a moment like that. There was no use in trying.

Desperate like he was never before, Emmet fell on his knees, holding his head tightly in both of his hands. Tears started to run down his face, landing on the coat he justr threw to the ground. "Fuck..." he mumbled to himself, getting the worst thoughts.  
>Does Ingo even like him anymore? Does Ingo even care for him anymore? Does Ingo even lose one single thought about him? Emmet screamed in his breakdown, as much as he hated the thought, but he was probably right. Ingo's mind and body seemed to belong to Clay now.<p>

Just when a felt forever has passed, Emmet handled to get up, folding the coat neatly just to place the hat on top. He headed to the kitchen, he needed some dinner really badly, losing so many tears took a lot of energy. And since there was no Ingo to cook for the young man, he did it all himself. But as soon as he grabbed for the knife to cut a slice of bread, his hands started trembling.

Emmet stared at the knife, then glanced at his wrist. All he's really been thinking about was the pain in his heart. Placing the knife on his wrist, he cut dat shit like a fuckin leavanny cutting those goddamn trees everywhere i mean GOD WHY CAN'T WE JUST BURN THEM DOWN?

Emmet's blood was fuckin' everywhere and his Garbodor was across the room like 'oh mah gad' and then he fainted from blood loss.

After two days Emmet woke up in his bed. He felt really dizzy, everything was spinning. He looked to his left, a wallpaper of a Lopunny wearing tanga. He looked to his right, an empty room. Not even Ingo was there. Ingo has brought him to bed probably just so he is not in the kitchen. Or Garbador carries him over. Emmet's eyes slowly shifted to his wrist, his clothes weren't even changed. He was stinky, how long did he sleep? Did Ingo even care?

Emmet started sobbing again. Would a caring brother leave the house while his brother was about to die? The young man would've prefered to keep sleeping, there were no worries. In fact, he could repeat it, then he's sleep forever. And there would be no worries over his brother. With a smile, Emmet grabbed the gun he always had in his bedside-table.

"I hate you Ingo."

After these words were spoken he placed the gun to his mouth and SHOT A FUCKING BULLET THROUGH HIS BRAIN. Blood mixed with his tears as Emmet would sleep forever on this bed - happily.  
>Ingo came home to the foul stench of bodies and then saw emmet's body and said 'well shit.'<p>

The end. 


End file.
